


Silk Ties and Sweet Kisses

by TheScarletAvenger



Series: My Secret Agent Man [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Neck Kissing, Romance, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Tie Kink, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletAvenger/pseuds/TheScarletAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a new recruit on Coulson's team specializing in linguistics.  You feel kind of out of place since you're the newbie on the Bus, but one night while you work on translating a document Agent Coulson comes to you and asks you if you'd like a drink.</p><p>However, he may have other ideas.</p><p>(This was originally a prompt.  Since I couldn't decide who to pair him with I left it open to the reader).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ties and Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There's lots of Kissy times in here ...
> 
> So if you're underage or a lot younger than Phil it could be a bit awkward if you're reading it (I suppose you could imagine yourself older). So just fair warning. I'm drabbing now :P

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's around 10:30 at night, and you're sitting at a long table in the lounge on the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft which is affectionally called 'the Bus'. You haven't been here very long, only just recruited by Agent Coulson two weeks ago. Your skills in linguistics perked his attention and he asked you to join his team. Except ever since you got here you haven't felt very accepted. Well, more like everyone else had someone they're constantly are hanging around. Fitz and Simmons (or Science Babies, as you like to refer to them) are always in the lab. Agent Ward seems to be keeping Skye busy with training (you still don't trust the girl yet. There's something about her). Then there's Agent May. She spends a lot of time alone in the cockpit, not that she's much of a talker anyhow. Agent Coulson seems to spend a lot time with others or alone in his office. They seem like a close knit family and you're the newbie that doesn't fit in anywhere.

You sigh and turn the page of the document you're trying to translate. It's quiet in the lounge, only the faint humming of the engines fill your ears. Maybe ten more minutes of this and you'll go to bed, you think with yawn.

"Agent," Coulson's voice calls from behind you. He always just refers to you as 'Agent,' which sort of bothers you. You're starting to think he's forgotten your last name. And he probably doesn't even know your first. "Still up?"

You turn and give him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm just trying to decipher this document but, I'm a bit unfamiliar with this language. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. I'm starting to make a little progress though," you say to him, turning around to get back to work.

"Let me see," he says as he leans over you to get a look of the document. His silk tie falls forward and brushes against the bare skin of your shoulder, and it makes you shudder slightly. You've always had a thing for men in suits and ties, but for some reason the way that Agent Coulson looks in them really gets to you in the worst ways. You would not admit that to anyone, but he does. The fact that he smells amazing is not helping the situation either. It's that warm spicy scent that makes you want to bury your nose into his neck and breathe him in slowly all night long. He chuckles, breaking your little fantasy about him. "Yeah, I don't know what the hell I'm looking at," he says with a laugh.

"I believe that's why you need me." You smirk and tilt your head up to look at him, but when you do your cheek brushes against his slightly prickly chin. He has that Five O' Clock shadow thing going on. A man's stubbly face against your body is your favorite feeling in the entire world, and his is just perfect. His blue eyes are intently staring into yours, and it makes your heart begin to beat rapidly in your chest. You can feel the heat begin to creep up your chest, neck, and finally spread to your cheeks. You hope he's not noticing your awkwardness towards him all of the sudden. He's still looking at you, and you open your mouth to speak but you can't think of anything to say.

"I'm going up to my office for a drink, would you like to come up with me?" he asks.

You nod your head. "Yeah, I could use a drink," you say trying not to sound to eager. Your heart hasn't returned to it's normal pace yet, in fact it's beating even harder now that you've just been invited up to his office.  _It's just for a drink_ , you tell yourself over and over. When you stand up and he takes your hand in his, you know that he's got other things planned.

He doesn't let go of you until you reach his office. You look around the room at all his vintage collectables (some you recognize and some you don't) as he shuts the door quietly. Your heart stops when you hear him turn the lock, slowly it starts to beat again when he looks at you. "Do you want a drink before or after?" he asks quietly as he slowly walks over to you.

"Before or after what?" You can barely get the words out because of the attentive look he's giving you.

The little lines around his eyes crinkle up when he gives you a warm smile. "Before or after I kiss you?" He walks up to you and gently put his hands on your hips, squeezing lightly. "This is okay, right? This is what you want? I've wanted this since the day I recruited you," he whispers against your ear.

Your head is spinning as you feel his warm breath tickle your ear. He's wanted this since the day he recruited you? "Yes, I want this too," you whisper back. "Phil ..." you practically pant his name when you feel his lips brush up against your neck.

You can feel him smiling as he lightly places little kisses right under your ear down to your shoulder. "I love how my name sounds on your lips," he whispers. He moves back up to your ear again and whispers your first name, and it makes you melt into his arms. You crane your head back and grab his tie playfully as he starts to kiss down your throat. You love how the combination of his light kisses and stubbly face feels against you. You begin to wrap his tie in your hands, loving how the silk feels against your fingers. "You into the tie?" he smirks, looking up at you with his eyebrow arched just slightly.

You lick your lips and nod. "Yes," you reply as you run your free hand over his jawline. "You look exceptionally good in it."

"I think you'd look exceptionally good in my tie too," he says quietly as he stares into your eyes. "Around your neck ... Maybe tied around your eyes ... Or your hands."

You can't believe what you're hearing and all you can manage is a little gasp as he presses you against his office wall.

"Would you like to try that sometime?" he asks, running his hand gently through your hair.

"Uh-huh," you say with a nod. Not the sexiest answer, but you can't think of anything better at the moment.

He smiles, touching the tip of his nose to yours. "Mmm I'd like see you like that," he says in a low whisper just before he places his lips against yours. You love how his warm lips are moving slowly against yours, but you crave more contact with him so your part your lips just slightly. He groans as he greedily pushes his tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss. You kiss him back with the same amount of fervor that he's showing you. Loving how his arms arm wrapped around your waist, hands caressing at your hips. He pulls away slowly and nibbles on your ear. "I want you to talk dirty to me in every language you know," he whispers.

Jesus, you're so turned on by him right at this moment. You mumble something extremely filthy to him as he drags his tongue slowly up your throat back to meet your lips.

He chuckles just as he's about to kiss you again. "You dirty little angel," he smirks. "Romanian happens to be a language I'm familiar with." You can feel heat rushing to your cheeks again. It figures that you picked a language that he knows to say naughty things to him. Now he knows exactly what you want to do to his cock.

He runs his finger over your cheek softly and you smile back at him. His blue eyes feel like they're burning a hole into your soul, and you've never felt more wanted in all your life. He places one last chaste little kiss against your lips and takes your hands in his. "Did you really need a linguist in your group or did you just want me?" you ask with a little smile. It's an honest question, and you hope he gives you an honest answer. You don't want to be here on the bus if it's just because he wants to sleep with you.

"I really did need a linguist, a really good linguist. With your knowledge of alien languages I knew that you'd be a perfect fit on the team," he smiles. "It was only a bonus that you turned out to be gorgeous."

"Damn, I should have talked dirty to you in an alien language," you say with a playful smile. "Bet you would have had no idea what I said to you then."

He grins. "How about next time?"

You nod and smile. "As long as you promise to do something with that tie of yours," you say as you twist your hand around his silk neck tie again.

"Mmm, yeah, I can definitely think of quite of few things to do," he says with a wink. "So would you still like that drink?"

"I would love one," you smile back.


End file.
